You Bastard, I'm a cat!
by FMAOHSHCSC
Summary: Harry is a test subject to Fred's and George's new prank capsule, but it turns out that he is turned into a kitten, and when a certain blonde haired boy finds him, all hell breaks loose.
1. Harry's Hell

_A/N- Lexii here! I rewrote the 1__st__Chapter AGAIN! I really love how this came out, and I hope you like it too. Please keep reviewing no matter what, it encourages me. I am going to finish this story, no matter what! In fact, I am going to get started on editing Chapter 2 now! Enjoy guys!_

_Warning: Boy on Boy love! Don't like, don't read! No, there will be NO bestiality, so don't think about it…_

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own…_

**HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM**

It was a quiet day at Hogwarts, since mostly everyone was out at Hogsmeade on this bight, fall morning. The student's deserved it after all, because ever since the Tri-Wizard tournament, and the death of Cedric Digory, things had been hard on the students. They were all on edge, knowing that the Dark Lord was back, and that he was able to get so close to the school. Not only that, but no one knew who they could trust anymore.

Life for Hogwarts had gotten so different, everyone was changing, especially 'The Boy Who Lived'. Ever since he had witnessed Cedric die, he had closed himself off almost. He used a fake smile, his rude comments to Malfoy weren't so rude anymore, and his friends couldn't tell what was wrong with him. They worried about them, Godric Gryffindor himself knew they did. They worried about how closed in he had become. They didn't question it, because they will never know what he might have gone through while he was with the Dark Lord.

Currently though, they were just trying to have a good time at Fred and George's shop, pretending to be normal once more. Their best bet was to be around the twins in their attempt, because of the fact that when around them, they could laugh everything off, and have a prank or two in harmless fun. Of course, Harry was still weary of them, considering the fact that they were a dangerous duo. And whenever they smiled, he had a mini heart attack, because he thought they were going to test something on him.

"Well, bye Harry!" Hermione said and she grabbed Ron's hand and began to walk off. Yep, that was Hermione for you. Well, anyways, Ron and Hermione were leaving Harry with Fred and George at their shop. They needed their 'Alone' Time. He smirked at the thought. The two didn't stand a chance with each other. As much as he loved the two, he knew for a fact, that they would break up soon enough. Ron mouthed the words 'Help me', making Harry smirk wider and shake his head. This action earned him the finger from a certain pissed off red head.

"Be safe, you two! A bloated Hermione is never going to do at the moment, is it?" He called smugly, which earned him the finger from both of them. He laughed; it was worth it, honestly. They were so much fun to mess with. Though as soon as they were out of his sight, his emerald eyes went a little cold after they left. The two weren't going to make it. Everyone and their mother knew that. They were just too different, and they couldn't even agree on one thing at a time.

Harry's mind turned to other thoughts though as he realized that he was now alone with two of the most dangerous and maniacal people he had ever met in his Sixteen years of life. He shuddered once, and his mind began to reel. Today he would refuse any trick or prank they had in store for him. He would not be a victim! Not anymore, at least. His stomach still churned, though, when he heard the voice of the devil himself, speak.

"Hey, Harry!" The youngest twin; Fred said smoothly, in which was clearly his persuasive, business like voice(A/N: Sorry, I am just a large believer that George is the oldest, though honestly, it doesn't even matter). It was that voice that put fear into him. Those two shared the voices of angels. How could such amazing voices belong to such demonic people?

"What." Harry replied, unsurely. He made sure to keep his eyes on the door in case he needed to run like bloody hell. He was not above taking off like a scared git. No, not when those two were involved.

"Test our new prank, will you?" George asked, a small smirk adorning his freckled face. Harry refused to look them in the eyes, if he did, he knew for a fact that he would give in, and do anything they asked. They had that affect on him, and he didn't know why.

The Golden boy tried to slip away, and run as the two were looking for whatever they were planning to put on him. But they were quicker. The two grabbed at him. George and Fred at each arm, and they just pushed him a bit, so it switched their places. Harry was now fully inside the shop, and the twins were by the door. This. Wasn't. Good.

George was holding up a small purple pill that by the looks of it, was in the process of turning to a different color. Harry's nose scrunched up in disgust, it looked bloody horrible. They pressed it closer to him, and he took it out of their hands. Why was he considering this again? Oh yeah, because Fred and George would probably tie him down and make him take it anyways.

"What am I taking?" Harry asked, completely and utterly scared of what he was about to take. What if he died or something? That would serious suck. Of course, their pranks were never that dangerous, but you never really knew with them. Lately the crazed look in their eyes has gotten worse, and they had glazed over look in them a lot, lately. That in itself was a pure sign that they were up to no good.

"Aww, Harry." The youngest twin cooed softly, coming to his left side with a little pout, bending a bit to rest his head on his shoulder.

"Don't you trust us?" George finished, joining Fred in the same position, on his right, sporting the identical look. Boy how he hated these twins right now, they could make you rob a bank if they wanted to.

"No, I don't." Harry scoffed at them, shrugging the two of them off of him. George and Fred glanced at each other, and blinked a little bit after being shrugged off, and turned to Harry, nodding their heads in agreement.

"Smart boy." Ugh, how Harry hated it when they talked in unison.

Harry sighed and looked at the pill once more. "Now Golden Boy," George started, "Be brave and try this." He ushered, making Harry more irritable. With a silent gulp, he took the pill, and he sat there for a minute with the boys. No one dared to speak. What kind of pill was this, anyways? Harry's eyes widened at the fact that the boy's didn't answer him when he had question on what the pill was.

Suddenly, though, Harry felt as if his body had caught on fire. He could feel his bones no longer in place, ad that he was losing some important parts to his body. He fell in agony at the change, and he wondered what the hell Fred and George had decided to give him. Everything hurt, and he couldn't even breathe right.

But soon after the pain, he felt everything in his body becoming right, his bones were in place, and he wasn't all out of sorts like just moments ago. He looked up, only to find that George and Fred looked a lot taller, then how he remembered, and they were smirking down at him like something was funny. Harry rolled his eyes at them, but when he tried to get up, he realized he couldn't get to his feet. That was odd?

At first, Harry had thought that he had shrunk, since Fred and George were not around the same height as him, and his clothes weren't around him- wait! He was _naked? _His first instinct was to cover himself, but he found that difficult, since his hands weren't really even hands anymore!

Harry panicked and he made his way to the nearest mirror, stumbling since he didn't really know how to use four legs at once. Everything was so much more different than usual with the four legs he was forced to use. He hated it. But what he saw in the mirror just proved his hate more. It also proved certain death to two twins who just had to treat everyone like toys.

Harry was now a small, furry mess. He had a sleek coat of fur that glinted in certain light, his eyes did not change at all, but his eyesight did. In fact, he had never seemed to be this aware in his life. He could smell better, in which he noted that Fred and George were in due time for a shower. Besides that, though, Harry had come to realize his situation, and he shrieked in horror.

"_What have you done!"_ Was what Harry's shriek sounded like, as he ran to a mirror. Well, not to the twins, in fact, to them, it sounded as if you someone had stepped on Harry's tail, but that was besides the point. He was a bloody _CAT_!

"Sorry Harry." George frowned, using his left pinky to rub that side of his ear.

"We kind of can't hear you." Fred finished, doing the same, except on the right.

Harry stared at them incredulously, as he wondered if Mrs. Weasley had managed to drop them while they were young. But the kitten shook off the thought, and he went back to his appearance. He had to leave his glasses behind, but his scarf stayed on him, and it was a bit too big for him. His scar was still apparent on his face, which he immensely wished didn't, considering the fact that now it would be kind of obvious, on who he was.

The irritated boy tensed as he felt a hond run down his back, and he immediately went to claw at it. He heard a yelp from George, and he wanted to smirk, triumphantly, he really did."Ouch! Feisty, little kitty. But isn't he just adorable, Fred ?" George snickered and Harry immediately went to claw at his leg, but George was too quick, and he jumped back. "Hey!" He pouted, "That wasn't nice."

Harry couldn't believe how easy they were taking this, and he immediately hissed, and he ran off, stumbling all the same as he ran. The twins just watched him go, and a large smirk rose to Fred's mouth. "What a pity, he didn't even stay to know about the side effects, or how to turn back into a human. For the 'Boy Who Lived', sometimes he's not very smart." He said the last part with a shrug, and made George turn to him in curiosity.

"Shouldn't we go catch him? He could get caught or something. And besides, he needs to know this kind of stuff about the pill, anyways." George questioned, all the while, Fred was shaking his head no. When he turned to George, an amused smile was plastered on his face.

"This could be fun." He mused to himself out loud, so George could hear it. His humor had somehow become more sadistic to what it had used to be, sadly. George adored it, because it always made him laugh.

"Alright, well, until then…" George gave a secretive smile, and linked hands with Fred. "Let's go upstairs."

**HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM**

The great Draco Malfoy was walking through Hogsmeade with his followers, Pansy Parkingson, Blaise Zabini, and his favorite 'goons', Crabbe and Goyle. At the moment, Pansy was annoying him to no end, and the two idiots were arguing over what kind of cake was better cake. While Blaise sat back, and relaxed, and enjoyed the show. Which in the Slytherin Sex God's book, was far worse than being a part of the noise, and yelling.

He stopped walking after a while, and he turned to face them with a cold look, which proved how annoyed he was. "listen to me," He began, "I want you all to get the hell away from me. I don't care what you do, or where you go, but just do it away from me!" He commanded with a harsh tone.

This tone made Pansy's bottom lip quiver, but she quickly pushed it away and she made a 'humph' sound, and walked away quickly, followed by a slouching Blaise who was muttering something about a 'Prissy, Troublesome bastard.'(1)

Draco hadn't really meant to sound that rude, but when you are surrounded by them for a certain amount of time, all you want is peace every once in a while, and being polite wasn't going to get it for you. (2)

He gave out one triumphant smile, before he made his way towards a tea shop. It was his private addiction. Whenever he was angry at someone or something, he would just quietly go to his room, and he would drink some hot tea, and calm down. He would never tell anyone of this addiction, because it looked kind of weak, honestly.

The blonde jumped a bit, and he sighed a bit as he heard the rustling of a bush. He looked around quickly, looking to see if anyone had seen him jump. When he was sure that no one was around, he looked back at the bush, and he smiled lightly. He took a step towards it, but then he let his palm come into contact with his forehead.

'This is Just like a stupid muggle movie, they hear something creepy, and they go towards it. How stu-!' His thought was cut off; he was tackled by some mysterious creature. And this creature had freaking claws. He picked up the small animal, and he glared fiercely. He was tackled by a small kitten. The thing reached out at him once more, and rips at his robe a bit, much to Draco's disdain.

"Get the bloody hell off of me, you damn cat!" He whispered angrily, and he ripped the fur ball off of him. The cat shrieked and flipped, gracefully landing on his feet with a ferocious hiss. Harry had gotten better at moving, and he could officially move freely without falling all over the place.

Draco studied the hissing cat intently. It was a sleek black color, it wasn't large at all, and it was rather skinny. The only thing that really got to him was that the cat was clad in a Gryffindor scarf. Once he saw that, a small chuckle slipped past his lips, making the cat's head tilt to the side, as if it was in question as to why the blonde was laughing..

"Well, be good kitty and get lost." He mocked, small grin plastered to his face, and he began to walk away. Harry panicked a bit. He couldn't be left alone here. Even if he hated that blasted bloke of a blonde, he needed him, whether he liked it or not. So what was the only thing Harry could really think of doing? He jumped onto Draco's back in desperation.

Draco yelped at the sudden pain he felt, and he immediately went to the source of his pain and he tried to reach back and pry the demonic cat off of him. Once he finally got the cat off, it turned, back raised, and it hissed at him, while he glared at him.. "You stupid, bloody CAT!" He practically yelled as he turned to walk back. It was obvious that he wasn't enjoying the treatment

So Harry decided that clawing and jumping what not an option, since Draco would just get even more mad at him. So what did he do? He kept following the blonde, until Draco turned around in exasperation of hearing pleading mewls of the obviously lonely kitty. With a raised eyebrow, the Six Year smirked lightly at the change of attitude in the cat as it began to rub against him in a friendly manner. "Oh! So you want to come with me, after all that? I don't think so…" He said, and Harry rolled his eyes. But meowed in conformation, and continued to rub against him.

Draco smirk disappeared as he held out his hand gently. "Then come here you little flea bag." He said softly, bending down. Harry walked over slowly, and while he had planned to bite Draco, he decided against it as the blonde haired menace scratched him behind the ear. He purred loudly at the feeling. It was amazing, and he felt the urge to rub against the blonde, which he did. So while Harry was getting comfortable, Draco took the time to pick him up carefully, and hold him as they walked back.

Harry sat there, and at that time he decided to actually study Draco's frame, and he was quite impressed with what he saw. No w he knew why the boy was so popular, he look amazing, and he smelled great! All was okay, until Draco's next words were said.

"You know, you really remind me of someone…"

**HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM**

Once they got back to Hogwarts, Draco took him to the Dungeons, which held all the Slytherins and their secrets. As they arrived at the door, he looked at the portrait boredly, before he muttered something very low. "Dripping Fangs." He said in what seemed to be parsle tounge, but Harry wasn't surprised, he was a Slytherin after all, and they were known to be as conniving as snakes, and as a snake, they should know how to speak it, even a little.

The door swinging open snapped him out of his thoughts , as Harry looked around in awe. The last time he seen this room was about four years ago, and it had changed drastically. Instead of the main room being dark, and empty. It was a lot louder, and now it actually held the Slytherin colors; Green and Silver all over the place. Harry couldn't help but feel a bit envious at how the Slytherin colors were so elegant compared to the gold and red that he was used to. As Harry was thinking though, he had began to slump against Draco, which made the Slytherin Prince smirk at the cat, who had obviously let It's guard down. "Don't get too comfortable, cat." The blonde grinned cheekily. Instead of walking to the normal rooms, Draco made his way to a door near the end of the hallway, which Harry guessed was where Draco would hide him.

In the end, Harry was wrong. It was Draco's personal room. 'Damn rich boy.' Harry couldn't help but think, a bit angrily, but definitely jealously. The room was large. Larger than even Dudley's room! It had dark green curtains, and deep grey walls. Walking into the room, you would see a large, queen sized bed on the left wall that had a silky looking green comforter, with two black pillows. On the right, a wide, book shelf filled with many books, beside a desk were placed. And directly in front, a large, and wide window stood, covered in those said curtains.

Draco nudged that cat out of his arms, and Harry quickly jumped onto the bed, and he meowed lightly He looked on the other side of the bed, and he was surprised at what he saw, but it also made him want to laugh; there was a mini fridge on the other side of the bed. That was such a turn off to his rather gracious room.

As Harry was checking out the fridge, Draco sat beside him, startling the cat. He reached for the cat gently, and he picked it up, and he placed it on his lap, looking at it rather intensely. "Who could you remind me of?" He murmured, and he looked into the cat's eyes, they were so green!

Harry frowned as Draco thought about who he looked like, but that urge disappeared as Draco had walked over to the fridge and set a small bowl of cold milk for him. Harry couldn't help but be grateful to Draco as he drank the milk. Harry meowed to Draco in thanks, and Draco just 'humphed' as if he didn't care. Maybe the blonde wasn't so bad after all.

"You're lucky I have a soft spot for cats, you bloody animal." Maybe he was wrong….

Harry tilted his head to the side in amusement, he mewled lightly, and Malfoy then looked long and hard at the cat. "Why do you seem to understand everything I say?" He mused, looking at the cat dead in the eyes. Harry held his gaze, but made no move to break free from his grasp. "Are you a student? Have you been hexed or something? Blink for yes, get out of my grasp for no." He stifled a small laugh at the blonde, why was he so weird? Harry still blinked once, though, so he would be satisfied.

That didn't seem to help, now Draco was even more curious. "I know what you remind me of! You remind me of the 'Golden Boy!'" Exclaimed the once baffled Slytherin. Harry just rolled his eyes at the statement Draco made. Did he really think he had just accomplished anything?

"I am!" The cat replied blandly, but it came out as a loud 'meow'. Now rather annoyed, he hopped out of Draco's legs, and he made his way to the edge of the bed to jump down, but Draco's next words really got to him, as his eyes got wide.

"But you couldn't be, even he's not as stupid to get turned into a cat…."

That really struck a nerve! Harry turned back to Draco, and he jumped at him, claws out and hissing. Draco barely caught him, as he then tumbled of of the bed, and things turned bloody. There was scratching and hissing from both parts. Finally, Draco ended on his back, and he held the kitten up, and he looked at the tired out fur ball closely

As he looked at the demonic cat's face closely, and what he saw shocked him. He saw the little pink scar on the cat's face, on the middle of his forhead. He quickly shoved the cat away, and he glared, a slight tint of pink adorning his face(3). "Potter! You're Harry Potter, aren't you?"

**HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM**

_(1)- Anyone think of Shikamaru from Naruto? He is going to have some of those traits, because I just find it to fit his type kind of. Don't worry though, Blaise is still gonna be Blaise._

_(2)- I literally go through this everyday -_-_

_(3)- He had basically let his guard down around the kitty, and wasn't as tough as he usually it._

_Review kiddies! _


	2. Author's Note

This is an Author's note:

I just want you all to know that I HAVE NOT GIVEN UP ON THIS STORY. Or really, not quite. I don't very much like the idea of Harry being a cat anymore. I'm much more into a darker kind of writing. So now here is my question that I need my readers to answer.

Would you rather I continue this story, or write a HarryDraco Veela fic? That would be much more enjoyable for me, and I already have a very in depth plot in mind. If you'd really prefer this fic, I'll be more than capable to get myself into this mindset.

I'll allow a poll until New Years. Once decided I will get started. If no one reviews, I'll just delete this story and start a NaruSasu.

The first three Reviewers with their opinion gets a one shot of their choice.

Yours truly, Lexii.


	3. I Submit To You

A/N: Okay, so I realized it wasn't fair to make you guys choose without even reading a small amount of the Draco/Harry Veela fic. So here's a tad bit of it. Harry is a Submissive!Veela, and more will be explained, this is just a prologue of sorts. By the way, I've gotten started on the first one shot for my first reviewer, and I'm going to start on the second one soon after as well. I still have to PM my third reviewer.

I will warn you know, although Harry is Submissive he will be VERY possessive of Draco. There will be a large possibility of Mpreg, and other pairings may or may not consist of Lucius/Severus, Ginny/Luna, Blaise/Pansy, Ron/Hermione, and mentions of one sided James Potter/Voldemort;Tom Riddle (It is NECCASARY FOR THE PLOT).

There will be Ronbashing, but only for a short while in the plot, sorry. I love Ron.

Also HARRY IS DARKER THAN USUAL. He won't be perfect Gryffindor, he will be very out of character. I apologize.

Anyways, enjoy, and tell me what you think. Which one sounds more interesting? This is unbeta-ed

Harry wasn't expecting much of anything on his sixteenth birthday. He couldn't leave his rotting family yet, and he was rather sure that he wouldn't hear from his friends either, until he was able to finally go back to Hogwarts.

So there The-Boy-Who-Lived sat in his room, just leaning against his bed post and looking at the ceiling. At a small noise, his gaze fell from the top of his room, to near his closet, a small smile tugging on his lips. "Hedwig," He scolded playfully, "You mustn't make noise, else those Muggles come in and try to strip you of your wings. Although I wouldn't quite mind hexing them in your defense..."

Over time, against his own wishes, Harry had found himself to begin to detest muggles. He knew that he shouldn't blame every single one of them for the horrible people he'd been stuck with all his life, but that was one of the only selfish things that he could possess.

_Selfish…_

All his life, Harry had spent himself selflessly serving others and he was tired of it. From when he was old enough to walk he'd been doing housework for his Aunt and Uncle. When he was introduced into the magical world, he was selflessly saving others, putting his life at risk as "The-Boy-Who-Lived", claiming his hero title. It disgusted him. The studying he'd done for Hermione because he didn't want to disappoint her. The mindless flirting, and small dates he would go on was for Ginny. He didn't truly find himself to love her, but he wanted everyone to stay happy. The chess he'd learn, the taunting of Malfoy he'd done, it was for Ron.

Malfoy. As Harry thought about it, he didn't truly hate the Slytherin. The more he dug around into his mind, he was quite attracted to the boy. He was possessive, too. Hermione had noticed it last year, how Harry refused to let anyone speak ill of the blonde. He'd stopped himself, and whenever he heard Ron say something cruel, he would sniff and comment on how they were too old to be worrying about petty rivalries. It embarrassed Ron most of the time, but there were those few moments when the Weasley boy would go into a rant about how the Malfoy's and Weasley's never got along, which lead to the green eyed boy to leave the room in his anger.

He'd been ecstatic to find out that the Malfoy's, Zabini's, Parkinson's and some other Voldemort supporters were actual spies for Dumbledore. That meant that even though Malfoy may have not liked him, he certainly didn't want to kill him, and that was better than nothing. It meant that now Harry may have a chance to get to know Malfoy as a person, and not just a Slytherin bloke who was going to become a rotten Death Eater. He was glad that when he voiced is opinion about getting along with the Slytherin group, at least being civil, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, and Dean seemed all for it, meanwhile Neville was a tad hesitant about the idea, and Ron just thought he'd gone bloody mad. The fire head didn't understand why Harry would even waste his time, but Harry would do anything to try to know Malfoy a little better.

Harry didn't know when he'd begun to feel this way, but he was extremely infatuated with him. This disgusted him as well, considering the fact that he was another boy. Even though same sex relationships were accepted in the wizarding world, it was frowned upon by muggles. As soon as Dudley found he fancied boys, the ridicule didn't stop by the three. It made Harry feel more of a freak than what he already was. He couldn't win in this family. He never would, he was grateful that school would be returning and he could get away from them, then spend his last summer in that house and finally be free to never worry about these wretched muggles again.

At the sound of another hoot from his snowy bird, Harry looked towards his barred window and saw that the sun was almost completely up, and he stepped down from his bed, and looked around his room, dressing in a casual black sleeveless hoodie and jeans, one of his only clothing that weren't handed down from Dudley and actually fit him. He ruffled his hair slightly and checked himself into the mirror.

While Ron had spurted like a beanstalk and grown into a nice 5"11, Harry had been stuck at 5"6, the same height as Ginny and an inch shorter than Hermione. His slender frame was slightly tanned from his working outside so much, and he was toned out rather nicely, considering he'd dealt with so much labor this year. His eyes remained a dull green, and his hair still messed and splayed everywhere. Over all, Harry was a decent looking person. Not too bad, but not Draco handsome either.

Moving away from his mirror, he walked to the door and opened it with a held breath. _'Well, Happy Birthday to me.'_

**DMHP**

"Boy, get your arse over here and pour me some more juice!" The gruff voice of Vernon Dursely sounded through the kitchen over the loud noise of Dudley's slobbish eating.

Harry mumbled the word "Coming" with the pitcher of his homemade Orange Juice and as he began to pour it into his Uncle's cup, his vision was blurred into white as a hot burning sensation went through his body. It felt so horrible that his hands became shaky and the pitcher fell to the floor, smashing into pieces, and not a second later he joined the broken pitcher, falling onto his hands and knees as he tried to overcome the pain.

Although it was obvious Harry wasn't well, Vernon's face went red in anger at his now broken pitcher. "YOU BLOODY FOOL!" He roared, standing from his seat, causing Dudley and Petunia to stop in their tracks and watch the situation. Dudley's amusement was clear on his face, while as Petunia kept a nicely made poker face to hide the slight horror she felt

Vernon easily ignored them as he only had eyes for Harry at the moment. "You rotten boy! We take you into our house, raise you, and for what!? To have you break everything we own?" A low growl escaped his lips as he thought about the money he'd have to spend on buying a whole new dining set because of the broken pitcher.

Meanwhile, Harry had taken into the fetal position and was begging merlin to release this pain from him as soon as possible. At Vernon's words though, he placed his hands over his ringing ears with a whimper. "Please, stop."

"Vernon, dear, maybe you should-"

"Be quiet, Petunia!" The large man snapped at his frail wife. His eyes quickly returned back to the blemish in his life. It just angered him more that the boy had enough nerve to sit there and act as if he couldn't listen to him, the person who provided a home for the spoiled freak. "Boy! You'd better listen to me! No wonder your parent's bloody well died, they were trying to get away from-"

Harry could take no more as the pain grew. "I SAID STOP." He screamed, and before he knew what he was doing, a bright light filled the house, followed by Vernon screaming bloody murder. He finally looked opened his eyes, not even realizing he had been clenching them so tight that they were a tad sore, and looked up, What he saw amazed him.

Vernon was one fire. His shirt was a blaze and he was running around trying to put it out. It was then he realized her couldn't hear Vernon 's screams, it was as if the ringing in his ears was tuning them out, he could only tell by the movement of his mouth that there was more than likely a noise coming from it. He never noticed Petunia and Dudley's screams either, as he never took his eyes away from Vernon. It was almost slow motions as he saw the man run past the kitchen curtain, which caught on fire as well. Soon the house went into flames, and that surely woke him from his trance.

Immediately, he felt a headache coming on as everyone's loud screams came at him at once. He knew he could save them, but did he want to? Should he help the people who'd have left him for dead if they'd had the chance? He knew his answer, and ran up towards his room. There, he reached under his bed, and with a quick tug, all of his things came from under there, he put on his duffel bag, containing all his things. Harry took an overgrown shirt and placed dint over his owl's cage, not wanting her to breathe in the fumes, as well as he needed to comfort her with the dark for a while. Taking his Firebolt in one hand, and Hedwig's cage in the other, with one last look around, he made his way downstairs, holding his breath as he tried to ignore the smoke emitting from the house.

The sight before him was rather gruesome. Vernon lay on the floor, twitching. He'd worn out his voice box and he was honestly very close to dying right then and there. Petunia was trying to hide away from the flames, while protecting Dudley, who was crying, begging for her to go check on his father. They were darkened with ash, and trembling with fear.

Harry just looked at them for a second, and made to step over his Uncle, taking one step out the house. For some reason, the fire didn't seem to want to hurt him, almost as if it cooled whenever he was near. For as soon as he stepped outside, the flames grew, and he could everyone's agonizing screams once more. He just stood there was watched, face blank. As the house fell from the structure being burned, he mused on how the screaming had subsided, which could only mean they were dead.

At the thought, Harry's couldn't help the small chuckle that was forming. It kept growing though, until he just threw his head back and a loud, almost hysterical laugh finally escaped from him. Free. He was finally free from those horrid people. They were gone! Harry could finally go stay with serious like he'd always hoped. He would be able to leave this wretched muggle life and stay with the wizarding world for good. As Harry lowered his head, amusement danced in his eyes.

"Happy Birthday, to me."

But before any celebrating could be done Harry felt pain once more, and fell to the floor, worn out and accepting of the darkness that was sure to take his pain.

**DMHP**

As Harry awoke he heard two voices arguing. He felt too weak to open his eyes so he was depending on his ears to listen in. These people sounded so familiar.

"And you're sure they're dead?"

"Of course, the house was burnt to a crisp and I found him passed out from inhaling the smoke fumes and what I can guess was his inheritance peeking through. It is his day of birth today."

"He's only Sixteen years of age, though."

"Don't you think I know that? How could he have come into his inheritance so soon?" Professor Snape? "It seems as though Potter is still full of surprises." Yep, it's Professor Snape. No one could say his name with such disdain except for him.

"Even though, Severus, what were you possibly thinking in bringing him here?" That voice…. It didn't sound like someone he'd recognize right off the bat. He knew he'd heard the voice before, though.

"Because it'd be quite the troublesome punishment I'd have to go through if Dumbledore found out that I didn't take care of the Boy-Who-Lived when I knew about his inheritance this whole time." Once again, it was Snape.

"Well, Sev, what is his inheritance? What's our little Golden Boy got up his sleeve now?" …No. Harry knew that voice from anywhere. It was Draco Bloody Malfoy! He could feel his face flush slightly at the thought of him. Why? Why was he here? He knew now that the other voice was the one of Lucius Malfoy. So he was in Malfoy manor? Snape brought him here? What inheritance could that blasted teacher be talking about? Unbeknownst to him, Snape had already explained himself while Harry had tuned them out to muse to himself.

He was brought back at the sound of a chuckle which was made by the youngest Malfoy. "Wow, Uncle Sev, so you mean to tell me that Potter here is a Solar Veela?"

Immediately Harry's eyes shot open and he took in his surroundings. He was in a plain room, with black, satin sheets adoring his full sized bed. Standing beside his bed were Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy themselves, and right behind them was Draco Lucius Malfoy leaning against the doorway, a small smirk in place as he eyed Harry up and down. That was strange… Malfoy never used to give him the time of day. Pushing that thought away he turned back to Snape with wide eyes. "I'm a WHAT?"

"You heard him, Golden Boy." All eyes turned to Draco, who wore a Cheshire grin on his face. "You're a Solar Veela. A bloody Submissive Veela."


End file.
